Seven Girls for Seven Guys
by Ercassiel
Summary: Story inspired by the movie 7 brides for 7 brothers, only with Hogwarts characters instead! R
1. Wife Hunting and Bless your Beautiful Hi

Seven Girls for Seven Guys 

This story is based on my love for the old 1954 musical 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers' that I first saw at my aunts when I was four and my obsession of the 'Harry Potter' books.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Seven Brides for Seven Brothers are both the work of someone who isn't me. Any one you don't recognise is mine thought!

Chapter One: Wife Hunting and Bless your Beautiful Hide

United Kingdom, 1850

Harry Potter drove his wagon into the small town of Hogsmeade. It was a warm day in early summer and he had come to get some supplies, and a wife.

He urged the horses to a halt outside the 'McGonagall and Snape Mercantile'. He hefted the large load from the wagon and entered the shop. The small bell above the door jangled, alerting the two owners to his presence.

"Mr Potter!" Cried Minerva McGonagall. "We haven't seen you since just before Christmas." Harry smiled and ran his hand through his hair, "We got trapped up at the farm due to an avalanche. Some of the boys got a little drunk."

Minerva tutted at this information, and shook her head in disapproval. "Well what can we be doing for you today?"

Harry dropped the load of rabbits onto the counter. She nodded before calling for Severus. He sauntered into the room and sneered slightly when he saw Harry.

"Mr Potter, to what do we owe this _pleasure_?" Severus asked sarcastically. Minerva shot him a dirty look, "Measure out how much rabbit he has and let the boy be on his way."

Severus rolled his eyes and picked up the rabbit carcases and placed them on the scales. "A little over ten pounds," He informed. Harry asked, "How much is a pound worth these days?"

"Five Galleons a pound," Minerva informed. Harry nodded, "Well I'll trade you for a new plough, some lard and flour and five bottles of your best ale. And you wouldn't have a wife under the counter? I'm looking for a wife."

Minerva laughed, "Why?"

"I need a wife. It's me and my six friends back out on the farm. Place is pigsty and the foods not much better. So I promised myself next time I'm in town I'll get me a wife," Harry imparted.

Severus sneered, "You'd better go south to Diagon Alley, if you're looking for a wife. There are ten men for every woman out here."

Just then four of the local girls, Lavender, Parvati, Sally-Anne and Mandy, entered the shop.

"We're having a quilting-be, Miss McGonagall," Lavender informed Minerva, who had gone to assist them. Sally-Anne continued, "We wondered if you had any odds and ends?"

Harry nodded in their direction then asked Severus, "What about them?"

"They're spoken for," Severus replied disdainfully. Harry looked them over; the girls squirmed under his gaze. "A girl can change her mind, right?" He laughed with a smile. The girls blushed and adverted their gaze from the young man.

"Mr Potter!" Minerva reprimanded. "Load his things in the wagon, Severus. Mr Potter needs to be on his way."

Harry shook his head. "I've got all day." He took one final look at the girls. "Well, you're all pretty, young things. I'll keep you in mind. But I'm not a making a decision 'til I've seen them all." As he says that he leaves the shop, with four angry girls in his wake.

Harry starts whistling a jaunty tune. He surveys the village and starts singing:

"Bless your beautiful hide  
Wherever you may be  
We ain't met yet but I'm a'willin' to bet  
You're the gal for me."

Harry stops by a woman in a garden feeding hens. "Morning, ma'am!"

"Morning," She replies. Then a little girl runs out shouting, "Mama, mama, papa wants you!"

He walks off still singing:

"Bless your beautiful hide  
You're just as good as lost  
I don't know your name but I'm a'stakin' my claim  
Lest yore eyes is crossed

"Oh, I'd swap my gun 'n' I'd swap my mule  
Though whoever took it would be one big fool  
Or pay yore way through cookin' school  
If'n you would say 'I do'."

He stops in front of another young woman, "Morning, ma'am." She smiles at him, "Morning backwoodsman."

"Nice day for marrying," Harry says.

A man stands up, "That's a right good idea." The woman gasps, "Oh, Lem! I'd thought you'd never ask me!" Harry walks off leaving the couple alone:

"Bless your beautiful hide  
Prepare to bend yore knee  
And take that vow 'cause I'm a'telling you now  
You're the gal for me."

Stops by a water pump. A young blond hair girl in blue walks by:

"Pretty and trim but kinda slim."

Next a stouter woman goes past:

"Heavenly eyes, but oh that size  
She's gotta be right, to be the bride for me  
Bless your beautiful hide  
Wherever you may be."

He comes to a stop opposite the bar. He spots a beautiful red head out chopping wood. The owner, Madame Rosmerta, comes out, shouting, "Ginny! A dozen men are bellowing for food, and you're chopping wood! Get in!"

"Coming!" She replies picking up the wood she had just chopped and running inside.

"Pretty and trim but not too slim  
Heavenly eyes, and just the right size  
Simple and sweet…"

He watches her through the window, as she hits a man he lets out a little laugh:

"And sassy as can be  
Bless her beautiful hide  
Yes, she's the girl for me!"


	2. Meetings, Marriages and Musings

Chapter Two: Meetings, Marriages and Musings

Harry entered the Three Broomsticks; upon entering he kept his eyes on the red head girl.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" Madame Rosmerta asked as he stood by the bar.

"Maybe," Harry said, "But first I better sample that cooking." He strode over to the table of other men waiting for food.

The red head girl carried a large bowl and ladle, when she reached one of the men she fill his plate and brush of his comment of marriage. She reached the man opposite Harry as she looked up into his sparkling green eyes she was distracted from her task and poured the stew onto the man's lap. The other men at the table laughed at the mans misfortune.

Ginny piled some stew onto his plate and Harry looked around the table, "Where's the ketchup?"

"My cooking stand on its own," She commented proudly. Harry took a forkful and filled his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed, he quickly shovelled more onto the fork. "Good?" Ginny asked with a smile. Harry nodded.

* * *

Ginny sat outside churning butter, a dazed expression on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about the familiar man in the bar. He was so handsome; Ginny had never felt like this before.

"My name's Harry Potter." A tall figure cast a shadow over her. She looked up, "Ginny Weasley."

Harry smiled, "I knew it. The moment I laid eyes I knew I recognised you. Ron's little sister." Ginny nodded her head.

"I live just over the mountains. Got a farm with a house on it. There's timberland, grazing meadows, sheep, cows and 50 acres of wheat. One thing there isn't is a woman. How about it?"

Ginny looked up, "How about what?"

Harry said, "How about marrying me?" Ginny's eyes widen in shock she starts churning faster.

"I know it's kind of short notice," Harry said. "Down south, I'd have courted you, sat in your parents front room every Wednesday evening, then finally ask your father if I could marry you. But here there isn't time. I've got to get back to the farm tonight. It'll be another five months before I get down here again with my grain. You gonna keep me waiting five months 'cause of your pride?"

Ginny stopped for a second. "I'd have to finish my chores."

Harry's face lit up. "I knew the moment I saw you. You were the one for me. I'll go clean up a bit and find the preacher." He set off, Ginny smiling after him.

* * *

Harry had gone and gotten cleaned up at the Barbers. He had shaved and had tried desperately to tame his messy black hair, but to no avail.

He now stood in Reverend Granger's front room. His wife, daughter and Ginny were there too. Reverend Granger was lecturing her.

"I'll say it plain and to your face, Ginny. I don't like this marriage," Reverend Granger stated. He looked at Harry, "I don't know anything about you. And I feel responsible. Ginny's been like a daughter to us."

Ginny spoke up, "Ever since I got here, you've been after me to marry. A girl had no right to stay single, you said."

Mrs Granger stood up and placed a hand on Ginny's arm, "We meant you to marry one of our young men. You had your pick of them."

"I tried. Again and again I tried," Ginny resolved. "I'd say yes to one of them then a awful sinking feeling would hit me and I couldn't do it." She looked up at Harry, "But when I said yes to Harry I waited for that feeling, but it didn't come. I feel just fine," Ginny informed, a big smile on her face.

"I think it's just wonderful," Hermione piped up. "Love at first sight. Wish that would happen to me." Her mother shot her a disapproving glare.

"You're determined, Ginny?" She nodded. "Then step forward," The Reverend instructed. "Take her hand in yours. Repeat after me: I, Harry Potter…"

* * *

The wedding was overly quickly. Hermione stood in the doorway, watching Ginny pack for her new life. Hermione sighed, "Nothing romantic ever happens to me. I wish I could find that special someone."

"Aren't you promised to Anthony Goldstein?" Ginny questioned as she bent over her bag. Hermione's face scrunched up in disgust, "He's so dull. I want a whirlwind romance." Ginny laughed, "If you want it enough it might just happen. After all 'if you can dream it, you can do it'."

Hermione smiled and was silent for a few minutes. "You will come and visit?" She asked eagerly. "Or could come and visit you?" Ginny nodded and picked up her bonnet and bag, "I'll see you soon Hermione. At the barn raising thats coming up, I promise." Ginny then gave her an awkward hug and left for her new life.

Hermione sighed again, "Yes, I definitely want excitement, adventure and love."

* * *

Some of the townsfolk watch as Harry rides off with Ginny.

"Where's she going?" Zacharias Smith moans. Theodore Nott is silently seething, "Never did like Potter. Now I know why."

As they ride past the Mercantile, Severus is standing outside. "Minerva! Minerva! He did it. He got a wife!"

Minerva comes running out. A frown settles on her features when she sees Ginny.

"It's indecent, if you ask me. One lone woman with seven scroungy backwoodsmen!"

* * *

I won't be updating for the next week as I'm going on holiday! But i promise to post another chapter as soon as I'm back (well maybe not as soon asI get back as it will like four in the morning). Remember to review so I'll have lots of nice things to read whenI get back! Till then, cya! 


	3. Wonderful Wonderful Day

Chapter 3: Wonderful Wonderful Day

Ginny and Harry rode silently for a few miles. Ginny was admiring the scenery and looking at her nails and dress. Harry started humming.

Ginny pulled her bonnet off, and looked down at her dress. "I'm not much of a bride with only this dress."

"You'll find a trunk in the attic that has dresses that belonged to my Ma," Harry informed her.

Ginny smiled, "I'd like to wear something that belonged to your mother. My mother left me these," She rooted around in her bag and pulled an item out, "They're seeds to plant in a flower garden. And my father left me these," this time she pulled out to books, "Plutarch's Lives and the Bible. Taught me to read by them. I hope someday I can teach our…"

She trailed off as she realised she was getting a bit a head of herself. "How far is the farm?"

"About 12 miles."

"Imagine," Ginny said, "Me on the way to my own home. I feel so wonderful I could yell."

"Go ahead," Harry told her. She shouted out. The sound of her voice echoed off the cliff walls.

Harry laughed at her expression, "Echo Pass. It isn't safe to shout in winter. Might start an avalanche. There was one last year, only small though."

Harry pulled the wagon to a stop and allowed the horses to have a drink. Harry helped Ginny down from the wagon, when her feet touched the floor she ran off and started picking some green herb.

"Sorrel?" Questioned a bemused Harry.

"Makes good soup." She sighed. "After all those years at the inn I can finally cook and care for one man." Ginny informed him. "Now its happened I can't hardly believe it!"

Harry coughed awkwardly and moved as if to say something. But Ginny's charming singing cut him off,

"Ding dong, ding-a-ling dong  
Were the steeple bells ever quite as gay?  
Wonderful Wonderful Day

Bluebirds in the bluebells  
Sing a song to send me along my way  
Wonderful Wonderful Day

Though I've got to own up  
I'm as grown up as can be  
Seems I've gone and flown up  
To a bright merry, airy fairyland  
And so you'll forgive me  
If I simply throw out my chest and say  
Beautiful, glorious,  
Heavenly, marvellous  
Wonderful Wonderful Day

Big clouds floatin' lazy  
Like a daisy in the sky  
Big things to be doin' bye and bye  
Goin' flow'n' growin' things  
Big love for my darlin'  
As we share whatever may come our way  
Beautiful, glorious,  
Heavenly, marvellous  
Wonderful Wonderful Day."

Harry smiled as Ginny stopped in front off him. He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips. Ginny smiled against his mouth; _This really is a wonderful day _she thought to herself.

* * *

Hey, I'm back! My holiday was great, but no tan because I don't tan I burn. But I'm not burnt either, so that's good. 

I promised to update as soon as I got back but my mom made me spend yesterday sorting out my suitcase and washing all my clothes (though, I felt better knowing my brother was at school!). So I'm posting two chapters at once!

Thanks to my reviewers! Especially Lizzy Weasley who liked the McGonagall and Snape Mercantile. It was something left over from the novel I had to read for my GCSE's, "Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry" by Milred Taylor- it's a really good book.


	4. New Friends and New Home

Chapter 4: New Friends and New Home

Harry pulled the wagon slowly up to the large wooden cabin. Ginny looked round beaming. Her new home, her own home. There was a massive barn next to it, and farmyard animals ran free around the house.

Harry jumped down from the wagon and helped Ginny down. As she took another look around she spotted an untidy looking man. Her head tilted to the side as she tried to place him, he had dishevelled blonde hair and green eyes.

"This is my friend Blaise Zabini," Harry said pointing at the unkempt man. "How are you Blaise?" Ginny said friendly. "My Wife, Ginny," Harry informed him.

"Wife?" Blaise repeated. "Well, I'll be a monkeys uncle. Gred, Forge, he done it! He got married!" Two other men ran over. They were red headed twins who Ginny recognised instantly.

"Fred? George?" She looked at them bewildered. It had been years since she had last seen.

"Ginny? Our little Ginny?" George questioned.

Fred looks her over. "Couldn't be. Our Ginny's only yay high."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Could you two stop being idiots for a second."

They grin at each other and hug Ginny at the same time. It had to be her; no one else could sound that much like Mrs Weasley.

Fred said, "What's this we hear…"

"…about you marrying Harry?" George finished.

Before she could answer Harry was introducing her to the next person who had shown up.

"Ginny!" Ginny whirls round to see a lanky read head running at her. He picks her up and hugs her. "Ron!" Ginny shouts in disbelief.

He puts her down and asks, "What are you doing here?" Blaise smiles, "Meet the new Mrs Potter." Ron looks at Harry and Ginny, anger evident in his eyes.

"Two sickles says Ron pummels Harry," Fred and George whisper, they knew their brother, especially his temper. Blaise shakes his head, "Two says he'll be happy for them." Harry places an arm around Ginny who leans into his side and smiles. Ron's face softens, "I'm so happy for you." And he embraced them both. Blaise smirked.

"Pay up," Blaise said holding his hand out, Fred and George regretfully hand over a sickle each.

"You didn't tell me so many people lived up here," Ginny told Harry. Harry looked flustered, "Must have been the wedding, threw it out of my mind."

Ginny nods, seeming to accept that. "Do you live around here?"

Blaise shakes his head, "Not around. Here," He gestures towards the lone house. Ginny looks at them all, suddenly shy, despite most of them were family. "I guess I should have picked more sorrel." Harry grabs her bag from the back of the wagon and takes her hand.

As they enter the house, Ginny's face scrunches up in disgust. The place was a pigsty. Chairs and tables were thrown haphazardly around the room, there were half eaten plates of food and even a few chickens running loose. In one corner sat a sleeping man.

"It might need tiding up a bit, but now that you're here," Harry said. He nudged the sleeping man with his foot, waking him. "Meet Ginny, my wife. This is Neville Longbottom."

And finally a bright blond, grey-eyed man emerged from the kitchen carrying a spoon. "This is Draco Malfoy." Harry took the spoon off him and threw it on the table; "We're going to have some human-cooking now that she's here."

"Are there any more?"

"No. Just the seven of us," Harry said. Ginny looks at them, "I didn't know there were so many of you. And why do they keep calling you Ron?"

Ron looks at her, pleading with his eyes. The twins and Harry wear identical grins. And the rest look confused.

"It's his name, isn't it?" Draco asks.

"Actually…"

"His name is…"

"Ron…" Ron cuts them off by hitting George with the spoon and kicking Fred in the shins. A fight breaks out. Harry points towards the stairs, "Up here's the bedroom." Ginny looks round at the boys, "Can't you stop them?"

"You'll get use to that," Harry shouted over the mini brawl. Ginny looks confused, "Was it something I said?"

"No. Ron's just touchy about his name," Harry clarifies. "You know he hated the name your Ma gave him. He prefers Ron to Ronald." Blaise couldn't contain his laughter, "Ronald!" Ron's ears tinted red with anger at his birth name. He punched Blaise who joined the fight to.

"The boy's bunk down there. Follow me, I'll show you the rest," Harry calls. Ginny manoeuvres around the squabbling boys. The others follow her and Harry into the kitchen.

"That there's the washroom. Me and the boys are hard on clothes, so there'll be a lot of washing and mending. But now that…"

"That I'm here," Ginny finishes. "This is the kitchen," Harry tells her.

The four boys who had been fighting push past into the kitchen, disrupting the cutlery and the pots. Harry shouts, "Get out of here! All of you get! How's she suppose to get supper?" He pushes all of them out of the door.

"Water's outside the front door," Harry says. "The dinner bell's right there. So ring it loud when suppers ready."

Ginny looks round dejected. She puts her bonnet and the sorrel down on an empty bench. She sighs, then rolls up her sleeves and starts gathering pots and pans, cleaning the table so she can make supper.

A little while later, Ginny rings the dinner bell loudly. The boys come running in, climbing over each and the table to get a seat. When they've sat down they start grabbing at the food, piling their plates high with the first good hot meal they've had in ages.

Ginny storms over. She hits Ron on the hand with her ladle. "Ow!" He stands up.

"What'd you do that for Ginny?"

She puts her hands on her hips and gives a look that causes him to shrink back into his seat. "All of you falling on the food that way!" She shouts, "Haven't you any decency to wait for grace?" Several of the boys look up perplexed. "You don't even know what I'm talking about!"

Harry enters, "Trouble?" She gestures at the boys. "Must be good!" Harry comments. He too starts piling his plate high.

"All right. If you're going to act like hogs you can eat like hogs!" Ginny screeches as she forces the table to tip. The food slides down the wooden surface and into the laps of Ron, Blaise and Neville.

Ginny runs to the bedroom, the boys laughter echoing through the house. She slams the door shut and pulls the bolt across. As she leans against it she sighs and wonders how she ended up in this situation.


	5. When You’re In Love

Chapter 5: When You're In Love

The clock struck nine downstairs. The boys were sitting in silence drinking, smoking, cleaning their guns, witling and stringing musical instruments.

"Shouldn't you boys be turning in?" Harry asks softly. "Big day of ploughing tomorrow." The boys don't move, they carry on with their tasks instead.

Draco says, "Shouldn't you be too?" Harry sits up, "I'm getting a mite sleepily at that." He stands up and heads up stairs. The boys make no noise and stay rooted on the spot, waiting to know what happens.

Harry knocks on the door. "Who is it?" A voice from inside asks softly. "It's Harry, your husband," He says confidently. "Come in, Harry."

Harry smiles over the railings, "Goodnight guys."

Upon entering the room his smile falters. Ginny is sitting in the old rocking chair, rocking backwards and forwards slowly. Harry closes the door. He stands by the side of the chair, "I though you'd be in bed."

She doesn't look at him but answer's "Did you?"

"It's been a busy day," Harry comments, "You must be tired."

"That's right."

Harry asks hesitantly, "Shall I turn down the covers?"

"You can if you like," Ginny said. "But I'm not going to bed." She lets that comment hang in the sir before continuing. "You don't want a wife, Harry. You want a cook, a washerwoman. A hired girl. Well, a hired girl's got a right to a sleeping place of her own."

"I reckon that's so, Ginn…"

"All the way up here in the wagon, you let me talk, make a fool of myself, talking about you and me. You should have stopped me." Ginny stands up and leans against the dresser.

Harry nods, "Maybe I should have but it sounded really pretty. Besides if I'd told you before hand you might not have married me. And I wanted to marry you, Ginny. I wanted real bad."

"Sure, you did," Ginny said angrily, "Because you knew I was young and strong, and there was lots of work in me."

"That's partly true," admits Harry. "It's a hard life here in the forest and wilderness. There's trees waiting to be felled, land waiting to be ploughed and fenced, stock to be fed. A man wants a wife who can work alongside him." He moves so he's standing behind her. "Of course, if she's got eyes that are bluer than forget-me-nots and hair the colour of sunset he counts himself real fortunate."

Ginny softens slightly. "I'll work alongside you, Harry…" He starts to undo his shirt buttons. "…But I won't sleep alongside you."

Harry leaves the room and comes face to face with the guys. Blaise raises any eyebrow. "She wants a drink of water," Harry states. He hurries down stairs and fills a cup with water. When he gets back to his room the boys are still outside.

Harry pushes past them and barges into the room. Ginny gasps and attempts to cover herself with her shawl. Inside she was seething, _how dare he walk in on her while she was in her petticoats_. He places the cup on the dresser and climbs out the window.

Ginny moves to follow him. She throws her shawl across her shoulders. "What are you doing?" She leans on the window ledge and looks out as he settles down.

"Bedding down for the night," He looks around, "I know what the birds see in it."

"Somehow it just don't seem fitting for a bridegroom to spend his wedding night in a tree," Ginny says gently.

Harry stares out at the stars, "Your idea, not mine." Ginny looks down at her hands, guiltily. "I guess I was pretty mad, Harry. I built up such dreams. Dreams about love and marriage and such."

Harry turns to face her. She begins singing:

"When you're in love, when you're in love  
There is no way on earth to hide it  
When you're in love, really in love  
You simply let your heart decide it

With every sigh, with every glance  
With every heartbeat you confide it  
You'll want the world to know it too  
When you're in love as I'm in love with you."

They look at each for a moment, before Ginny breaks away. "I know how it is with your friends," She says, "You being head of the house and all. I wouldn't want you to lose face. All things considered maybe you'd better come back in."

Harry smiled and moved towards the window as Ginny backed away. As he climbed back in he lost his footing and went crashing onto the bed, breaking it.

The boys heard the crash and looked at each other. They mistook the bed breaking for something else. As they looked at each other they were all wearing identical grins.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry this update is a little late but I've been enjoying my week by catching up with my reading. I had no time to read books I liked during my exams (I had to re-read 'Roll of Thunder, Hear my Cry' and 'An Inspector Calls' over and over), so I've read 'The Da Vinci Code', 'Checkmate', and re-read an old favourite 'The Hobbit'.

I'll probably update again on the weekend as it is my birthday tomorrow and I'm going out with my friends on Friday to see 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'! Well actually Johnny Depp!


End file.
